Réel ou pas
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: Réel. Tous ça est réel… Il doit juste ce convaincre que cette réalité est la bonne… peut importe ce qu'ils lui disent. Ce qui est réel c'est ce qu'il choisit. Concentrer sur Dean avec du Destiel en fond mais vraiment tout au fond


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! On sort de mon univers joyeux et drôles pour entrer dans un monde plus sombres et torture qui n'est pas vraiment le genre où j'ai des facilité mais j'espère réellement que vous aimerez.

L'univers de Supernatural est la propriété de crétin qui ne savent pas voir l'évidence du couple Destiel (Tir de sommation de balle de fusil). Je veux dire des créateurs de génie... Me tuez pas !

 **Réel ou pas**

Acculé dans l'angle d'un mur, Dean se débat de toutes ses forces contre ses agresseurs. Ils sont deux, deux hommes, qui le maintiennent fermement contre les cloisons d'un beige insipide. Il hurle quand une aiguille cherche le chemin jusqu'à ses veines et tente désespérément de se libérer de l'étreinte brutale. Mais ses coups de pieds incohérents ne rencontrent que du vide et une poigne de fer bloque ses avant-bras. La lutte est inégale. Et perdue d'avance.

« Il va se faire mal. Tiens-le bien, j'y suis presque ! »

L'aiguille s'enfonce impitoyablement dans sa peau, viole sa chair et crache son liquide brûlant. Dean perd pied, ses membres le trahissent et il s'affale un peu plus encore contre sa prison de Placoplatre, tandis que les mains puissantes raffermissent leur prise sur son corps affaibli par le venin qui empoisonne son système sanguin.

« Il faut qu'on l'attache. »

Il devine plus qu'il ne sent qu'on le soulève avec délicatesse, en totale contradiction avec la précédente démonstration de force. Sans plus opposer de résistance, il se laisse porter comme un poids mort, à demi conscient. L'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression de flotter dans les airs, puis son corps, qui ne lui appartient plus, rencontre la fermeté d'un matelas.

Allongé sur le dos, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une blouse et d'un pantalon de coton rêches et tout aussi beiges et ternes que les murs de sa chambre, Dean est doucement manipulé par les deux hommes en tunique bleue aux liserés blancs.

Il a tout juste le temps de ressentir la morsure des sangles de cuir à ses poignets et à ses chevilles avant de sombrer lourdement dans l'inconscience.

.

.

 _Bourdonnements incessants. Des voix, plusieurs. Hommes, femmes. Que disent-ils ? Comprend pas. Charabia._

 _Où est-il ? Obscurité. Ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux. Ne peut pas bouger. Peut-il seulement respirer ?_

 _Des voix, encore. Inconnues. Pas la bonne. On le touche. Il n'aime pas ça._

 _Froid. Il a froid._

 _Une voix familière. Elle crie. Colère._

 _« Bordel mais à quoi tu pensais ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Je croyais que c'était clair! N'enquête. Pas. Sans. Moi, putain ! Je te l'ai dit pourtant : tout ça, tout ce qui se passe, ça ne change rien. Tu-tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre à l'écart. Tu aurais dû m'appeler JERK ! Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de se faire tirer dessus ? C'est une nouvelle mode ? Parce que j'ai pas reçu le mémo ! Je te préviens Dean… Je te préviens que si tu ne te réveilles pas, je te tue de mes propres mains. Et crois-moi, si les autres se sont démerdés comme des pieds, tu peux être sûr que moi, je te louperai pas ! Je plaisante pas Dean, pas cette fois, alors nom de Dieu, ouvre les yeux ! »_

 _Incompréhension. Pourquoi Sammy est-il en colère ?_

 _Tellement froid…_

.

.

Accroupi par terre dans un coin de sa chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Dean a la tête enfouie dans ses genoux osseux, eux-mêmes solidement entourés par un de ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. De sa main libre, il malmène ses cheveux et arrache des boucles châtain aux pointes ternies tout en gémissant à demi-mot.

« Non… Ne. Pas en colère. Arrête. »

Il sursaute quand une voix qui n'est pas la bonne voix s'adresse à lui.

« Dean ? »

Sa main se fige et il relève légèrement la tête, jusqu'à croiser le regard bleu qui lui fait face. Un homme s'est mis à sa hauteur et lui parle. Précautionneusement.

« Dean. Dean, Vous m'entendez ? »

Tout d'abord, il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Il fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas.

« Mais…. Que ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sa propre voix n'est que chuchotements et murmures angoissés. Il ne la reconnaît pas.

« Savez-vous où vous êtes, Dean ?

« Dean. Je… dans le bunker ? »

Sa respiration s'accélère, il se sent mal, sa tête lui tourne, sa vision se brouille. L'homme lui adresse un petit sourire désolé. Dean croise ses bras contre sa poitrine, dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger de ce que l'homme-au-sourire-désolé va lui dire.

« Non, non, Dean. Ça, c'est dans votre imagination. Il n'y a pas de bunker. Vous êtes interné dans l'institut psychiatrique du Nightingale Hôpital. Vous êtes malade. Vous êtes ici depuis vos quatre ans, vous vous souvenez ? »

Chaque mot de son discours est une pique brûlante. Il recule et se presse contre le mur, voulant presque s'y fondre, jusqu'à ce que ses omoplates le fassent souffrir. Ses yeux fous parcourent la chambre. Murs beiges, sol gris, lit écru avec ceinture ventrale et sangles de maintien pour pieds et mains. Environnement neutre et aseptisé.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il ramène son regard terrifié vers l'homme en blouse bleue qui le considère calmement, une pointe de pitié mais aussi d'espoir brillant au fond de ses iris ambrés. Sur la blouse, un badge : Dr Bobby Singer, Psychiatre.

.

.

 _Dans le froid, une pointe de chaleur. Castiel. C'est Castiel qui enserre sa main avec force. Il ne peut pas le voir mais il sait que c'est lui._ _Il ignore depuis combien de temps il est ainsi, allongé dans le froid. Mais tant que Castiel lui tient la main, au final, cela n'a que peu d'importance._

 _« Dean… Dean s'il te plaît. Je ne suis plus fâché. Je te pardonne. Je te pardonne toujours, tu le sais. Alors reviens. »_

 _Dean sent la chaleur de Castiel remonter le long de son bras, traverser son épaule et se répandre dans sa poitrine. Encore quelques instants et il en est sûr, lorsqu'elle atteindra son cœur, il pourra à nouveau bouger. Et ouvrir les yeux. Et regarder Castiel. Et lui parler. Lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il est là._

 _Juste encore un peu._

 _« Tu dois te réveiller. Mary est partie dormir tu sais ? Sam va bien, mais il s'inquiète pour toi, on s'inquiète tous pour toi. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Je sais que tu… Que tu es parti chasser car j'ai fuis ta demande… Je suis tellement désolé… » Renifle Castiel en serrant la main de Dean. « Mais j'ai eu si peur Dean. Alors écoute-moi : Je le veux. Oui je veux devenir Castiel Winchester et t'épouser. »_

 _La voix de Castiel se brise et, en écho, quelque chose se brise également en lui. Il avait oublié. Oublié Sam, sa demande en mariage, la fuite de Castiel, la sensation d'être abandonné, mille fois pire que quand Sam est parti, les vampires et enfin la balle dans le dos._

 _Il est glacé jusqu'aux os._

.

.

Dean s'agite et peine à trouver son souffle. Le psychiatre pose une main compatissante sur son épaule mais il s'en dégage d'une secousse. Il se tapit dans l'angle de la pièce nue où il est toujours à même le sol et se tape la tête contre le mur, de plus en plus fort, pantelant.

« Non. Non. Non, non, non, non, non ! »

« Tout va bien Dean. Dean, tout va bien. Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas réel. Votre peine, votre souffrance. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Vous êtes ici, avec nous, vous allez bien. Et vous avez de la visite, Dean. Regardez, regardez qui est là. »

Suspicieux, Dean toise le psy qui lui-même fixe quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Lentement, très lentement, il tourne également la tête dans la direction indiquée. Et son souffle se coupe. Devant lui, il y a son père, sa mère, et, à leurs pieds, un magnifique setter irlandais d'un noir profond. L'animal n'est plus aussi svelte que dans ses souvenirs, il s'est un peu élargi et son museau est à présent piqueté de petits poils gris. Mais c'est bien lui. Il reconnaîtrait son chien entre mille.

« Benny ? »

Le vieux setter lâche un gémissement aigu et essaye de le rejoindre, tirant sur le collier qui le retient. Il piétine sur place, sa queue fouettant l'air et lève le museau vers sa maîtresse, geignant pour qu'il la libère.

Les yeux écarquillés, Dean tend une main hésitante vers le chien qui tire plus fort encore sur le cercle de cuir. Sa mère s'agenouille, retenant toujours Benny contre elle, et plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Dean ? Oh Dean, mon cœur, tu es vraiment là ?

« M-Maman ? Papa ? C-Comment … ? »

Dean ne peut finir sa phrase. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible. « Danger, lui hurle sa conscience. Danger ! Ils sont morts ! Tous les deux ! Tués par Azazel ! »

Le timbre du psychiatre change radicalement alors qu'il s'adresse à ses parents : de douceâtre et mielleuse, sa voix passe à assurer et professionnelle.

« Il est dans une phase de lucidité. Vous pouvez faire approcher le chien, continuez de lui parler, il pourra se raccrocher au son de votre voix et au contact avec l'animal. »

Autour de lui, tout est au ralenti, comme dans un rêve. Sans vraiment la voir, il observe sa mère relâcher la bride de Benny qui s'élance immédiatement à ses côtés et fourre sa truffe humide dans son cou. D'abord tétanisé, il s'agrippe ensuite farouchement à la fourrure soyeuse de son chien et cache son visage dans les boucles noire.

« Mon garçon, tu nous as vraiment manqué. » Souffle son père

« Chéri, tu m'entends ? »

Tout est trop étrange. Dean resserre son étreinte autour de son fidèle ami, ses lèvres se mettent à trembler et une plainte sourde s'en échappe. Soudain, il repousse Benny, ferme les yeux et se prend la tête entre les mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière, le visage résolument tourné vers le mur.

« Dean, reste avec nous ! »

Les lamentations du chien se joignent à l'intonation désespérée de sa mère et subitement, tout est trop dur à supporter.

Sa tête va exploser…

.

.

 _« Je sais même pas si tu m'entends Dean. Bon sang ! J'étais un ange et maintenant je ne peux plus rien. Alors reviens vers moi Dean. Tes constantes sont bonnes, l'opération a été un succès, tu aurais dû te réveiller depuis des lustres… Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? À quoi rêves-tu ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de te réveiller ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Arrête ça. Arrête et reviens… »_

 _Dean écoute mais ne peut pas répondre. Ne veut pas répondre. Ne sait pas répondre. Il entend Sammy retomber lourdement sur une chaise. Un raclement. Il la déplace. Sa respiration est plus audible qu'auparavant. Il s'est assis à la tête du lit, très proche. Et la chaleur revient._

 _Castiel soulève sa main, la porte à son visage et la presse contre sa joue rugueuse à la barbe naissante._

 _Une joue humide de larmes._

 _« Je t'en prie Dean, reviens vers moi. » Pleure Castiel._

 _Oh Castiel…_

.

.

Quand Dean reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure, il n'est plus dans sa chambre mais dans ce qui semble être le bureau de la doctoresse. Assis, ramassé sur lui-même, ses pieds nus reposent sur l'assise d'une chaise et ses bras sont croisés contre son torse. Benny est couché à ses pieds, le regard triste. À sa gauche, deux autres chaises sur lesquelles siègent ses parents, inquiets. Et en face d'eux, derrière son secrétaire sur lequel s'amoncèlent revues médicales et dossiers confidentiels, le psychiatre tient un discours qui se veut rassurant.

« …possibilité de guérison complète mais nous devons procéder avec beaucoup de prudence, sinon… »

« Attendez… Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait redevenir la personne qu'il était avant qu'il ne tombe malade ? »

Un court silence accueille la question de sa mère. Dean se désintéresse alors de la réponse et son attention se porte sur le chevalet de bureau en acrylique où le nom de le psychiatre, gravé en lettres épaisses, dansent devant ses yeux comme pour le narguer. Dr Bobby Singer. Pourtant Bobby n'est pas psy… Il en ferait un trop mauvais et puis Bobby n'est pas roux et maigre comme un clou !

Il se sent complètement perdu. Que fait-il ici ? Où était-il, à l'instant ? Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Le psychiatre se lève, contourne son bureau, caresse la tête de Benny au passage et s'appuie contre le bois acajou. Il ignore complètement Dean et fait comme s'il n'était pas là. Peut-être est-ce le cas.

Où. Est. Il ?

« Madame winchester, vous devez essayer de comprendre la gravité de ce qui est arrivé à votre fils. Cela va faire trop d'années qu'il souffre d'une forme de schizophrénie qui l'a privé de tous repères. »

« Nous savons déjà quel est son état, Docteur. Nous savons qu'il est comme ça depuis l'incendie ! Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons demandé. » Hurle presque John.

Le timbre grave de son père tire Dean de ses réflexions. Les informations arrivent doucement à son cerveau. Il redresse la tête et scrute le psychiatre qui répond posément.

« Le délire de Dean comporte de nombreux niveaux. Il se prend pour un chasseur de monstre surnaturel au volant d'une voiture. »

« Dean ce prendre pour un… chasseur ? »

« Un chasseur de monstre. C'est exact. Mais ce n'est qu'un niveau. Il a également créé tout un réseau très dense d'histoires dans lequel prend appui le délire primaire. Dans son monde intérieur, votre fils est la figure centrale d'un univers digne des plus grands scénarios de roman surnaturel. Il s'est ainsi entouré de quelques personnages aux capacités spéciales dont la plupart ont un rôle clé dans son existence. »

Dean regarde le psychiatre. Que se passe-t-il ?

« Et ces gens lui paraissent aussi réels que vous et moi ? » Souffle Mary

« Malheureusement. Ils le sont même davantage. Par exemple, un des personnages principal de son monde fantasmagorique est son frère cadet de trois ans, _Samuel Winchester_. »

« Mais Dean est fils unique ! » fit Mary. « Je croyais que cette illusion était partie depuis longtemps ! »

« Pas dans le délire qu'il s'est construit. Pour lui, _Sammy_ est son petit frère trop grand avec des yeux de chiot. Vous étiez là aussi Mr Winchester jusqu'à ce que vous mourrez tuer par le démon qui vous avez tué dans l'incendie Mrs Winchester. »

Mary ferma les yeux, elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit, ils s'étaient tous coucher après avoir fêté les six mois de l'aménagement de la chambre de grand garçon de Dean quand le feu ce déclara. Dean ayant toujours peur du noir, ils lui laissaient une veilleuse pas loin mais l'ampoule à éclater et à mis le feu aux rideaux. Si elle ne s'était pas levée pour voir son fils. Ils auraient tous périt sous les flammes. Ce n'est que trois mois plus tard que Dean fit sa première crise en hurlant que sa maman était morte et qu'il devait protéger son petit frère.

« Ce n'est pas tous, aujourd'hui, après des années de repérage nous pouvons clairement distinguer les différentes personnes récurrentes de son délires. » Le psy sortit un calepin. « Pour essayer de les rendre irréelle nous avons demandé à Dean de les dessiner. »

Mary et John attrapèrent le calepin et le feuilletaient : Sam, John, Crowley, Meg en deux visage, Ruby, Rufus, Johanna, Ellen, Ash, Kevin, Charlie même le psy Bobby Singer était dedans bien que très différent du vrai.

« Mais c'est…. »

« Oui il m'a ajouté au personnage il y a 12 ans, au début c'était juste Robbert mais maintenant on sait que c'est bien moi. »

« C'est… complètement fou ! Qui êtes-vous dedans ? »

« Un chasseur à la retraite. J'aide les autres chasseurs en leur servant de FBI ou de donneur d'info mais je finis par mourir. À chaque fois que nous pensons avoir réussi à établir un contact avec lui, de nouveaux ennemis imaginaires surgissent de nulle part. Ou ressuscitent miraculeusement. »

À ces mots, Dean cherche à s'extirper de sa chaise et s'agite, les sens aux abois, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais son corps est faible et ses jambes molles.

« Ennemis. Ressuscitent… Lucifer ! C'est lui ! C'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! »

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Sa mère entame un mouvement à son encontre mais la psychiatre la devance et le repousse avec douceur dans sa chaise, l'empêchant de se lever. Elle lui parle d'un ton suave qu'elle veut apaisant.

« Dean. Dean, allons, tout va bien. Il ne peut pas vous atteindre ici. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, auprès des gens qui vous aiment. Des gens que vous aimez. »

Le cœur de Dean se serre. Il se souvient d'où il était, d'où il devrait être.

« Castiel… »

Le prénom de Castiel est une plainte qui lui déchire le cœur. Ses mains retrouvent le chemin de ses boucles sur lesquelles il tire avec force. Bien qu'elles ne se stoppent pas pour autant, les voix ne l'atteignent plus. Ne reste qu'un perpétuel bourdonnement qui encombre son cerveau. À nouveau, il sait qu'une longue discussion a lieu dans la même pièce où il se trouve, mais il n'en saisit pas une seule bribe. Complètement déconnecté, il se laisse bercer par la mélodie que forment les différentes intonations. Car leurs paroles ne sont plus que cela : des sons qui ne veulent absolument rien dire.

« Qui est Castiel ? »

« C'est cela qui empêche Dean de sortir de cette illusion. Et c'est notre plus gros problème. Avant l'apparition de _'Castiel'_ , i ans, Dean commençait à montrer des signes encourageants. Durant trois mois il interagissait avec les autres. Puis il a créé _'Castiel'_ un ange qui le sauve de l'enfer. Et c'est aussi à partir de ce moment que tout c'est accélérer. Il a rajouté des anges, des archanges, des Léviathans. Même récemment _Dieu_ et sa sœur _Amarra_

« Et son état a empiré ? »

« Pas dans un premier temps. Auparavant, le _'Dean'_ de son monde imaginaire était une personne qui ne s'inquiété que de Sam ou de Bobby. Mais il a réécrit toute l'histoire autour de 'Castiel' afin de satisfaire son besoin d'amitié et de lien affectif. C'est grâce à l'arrivée de ce protagoniste que nous avons pu mieux comprendre le délire de Dean. Il ne communiquait avec nous que pour nous parler de lui et des enquêtes qu'ils menaient en commun. Mais paradoxalement, nous y avons vu là un grand danger. Plus il s'attachait à _'Castiel'_ , plus il s'enfonçait dans sa paranoïa et moins nous avions de chances de le faire revenir parmi nous. Nous avons donc essayé de faire disparaître 'Castiel' à coup de traitements lourds et de manipulation psychologique. Mais nous avons fait là notre plus grosse erreur. Avec les terribles conséquences que nous connaissons tous. »

« Vous voulez parler de sa tentative de suicide dans son bain ? Dean a voulu se supprimer à cause d'un homme qui n'existe même pas ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, Monsieur Winchester. Il semblerait que _'Castiel'_ soit devenu la raison de vivre de son personnage, de _'Dean'_. À l'époque, nous n'avions pas encore compris la profondeur de son attachement pour cette hallucination. Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours car nous lui avons forcé la main trop brutalement et avions réussi à le faire totalement disparaitre. Nous avions peur de le perdre irrémédiablement et avons agi dans la précipitation. Nous étions certains que _'Castiel'_ était un obstacle à sa guérison et avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour l'éliminer de son délire. Mais finalement le traitement s'est avéré inadapté et, dans notre empressement, nous n'avons pas pris en compte ses sentiments – du fait de leur caractère fictif. Dean n'a pas supporté qu'on s'en prenne à _Castiel_ et à essayer de se noyer comme ce que nous avons fait subir à Castiel qui a exploser dans de l'eau après avoir avalé toutes les âmes du Purgatoire. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Dean n'est pas homosexuel… »

« Lui non. Mais _Dean_ oui. Nous ne savons pas quelle est l'exacte nature de ses sentiments pour ce _'Castiel'_ , ni si l'amour qu'il lui porte est d'ordre purement affectif où s'il présente un caractère plus romantique. La seule certitude que nous avons, c'est qu'il partage un lien particulier avec ce mirage, avec ce… _'Meilleur ami'_. Le dédoublement de personnalité de Dean est extrêmement complexe, et aujourd'hui encore nous ne possédons pas toutes les réponses. Toujours est-il que suite à l'échec de sa tentative de suicide, Dean est entré dans un état catatonique qui a duré des années, où il ne répondait pratiquement plus aux stimuli. Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'il en a émergé, grâce à un long travail de persuasion mené par nos équipes, combiné aux effets d'un nouveau neuroleptique récemment mis sur le marché et qui agit de manière plus efficace sur les symptômes dits négatifs de sa maladie. Et c'est là où il nous a raconté tous ce qu'il avait vécu. Les _Léviathans_ , _Lucifer, le Purgatoire, des épreuves, la chutes des anges_ , _l'Apocalypses_ et plein d'autres choses. »

« Mais le traitement dont vous parliez, est-ce celui qui pourrait le mener à une guérison complète ? »

« Oui, il y réagit très favorablement. Ces derniers temps, Dean a fait d'énormes progrès. Mes collègues et moi-même partageons le même avis : il revient à lui peu à peu et se sépare progressivement de sa réalité alternative. Il a ainsi réintégré des personnes du monde réel dans son illusion, et ce, sous leur vraie identité. Vous en faites partie Mary, pour lui vous avez était ressuscité par _Amarra_ en cadeau. »

« Et pour Benny ? »

« Oui… Durant les années où il est resté catatonique l nous a parler d'un vampire nommer _Benny_. Un vampire avec qui il partage une amitié presque fraternelle lorsqu'il était piégé au Purgatoire et qu'il chercher _Castiel_. » Le Psy caressa avec douceur le chien. « Je voulais confronter Dean à la réalité, en douceur, qu'il se rende compte des failles de son univers. »

« Pensez-vous que ça ait marché Docteur ? »

« Indéniablement Madame Winchester. Vous l'avez vu de vos yeux vu. Tout à l'heure, Dean était étonnamment lucide. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été durant ces dernières années. Ce n'est bien sûr pas suffisant, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il commence à se détacher de son monde. Les antipsychotiques et notre travail sur le personnage _'Castiel'_ ont porté leurs fruits. Grâce à nos efforts, nous avons réussis à détourner Dean de _Castiel_. C'est le résultat de longues heures de travail, une façon indolore d'éloigner _'Castiel'_ de Dean que nous avons pu implanter dans son subconscient à force de persévérance. Cependant, il lutte constamment, et arrive sans cesse à le ramener vers lui en inventant de nouvelles histoires plus farfelues les unes des autres. Il a presque réussi à faire en sorte que Castiel devient un être humain à cause d'un autre ange pour le garder près de lui. Fort heureusement, nous avons réparé les dégâts, in extremis, en faisant en sorte que Dean chasse _Castiel_ du bunker. Et plus le temps passe, plus notre méthode est efficace. Je vous le dis, Monsieur et Madame Winchester, nous y sommes presque. »

« Dieu soit loué… »

« Cependant, nous devons rester extrêmement prudents. Je crains que ce ne soit notre dernière chance. Si vous arrivons à le persuader de lâcher prise, de ne plus s'accrocher à _Castiel_ , nous gagnerons. Si nous échouons… Il sera perdu. Définitivement. »

.

.

 _Le silence._

 _Là-bas il aurait tout donné pour le silence. Ici, il n'en veut pas._

 _Où est Castiel ? Il a besoin d'entendre sa voix._

 _Des bruits de pas. Pas ceux de Castiel. La chaise est tirée, soulevée, sans un bruit._

 _Sammy._

 _« J'ai forcé Cas pour qu'il aille dormir un peu. Que fais-tu Dean ? »_

 _Sammy. Je n'y arrive pas !_

 _Sammy !_

.

.

« Sammy ! »

Dean est installé sur son lit, jambes repliées sous ses cuisses, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Il les serre avec force, au point que ses phalanges sont aussi pâles que les draps impersonnels sur lesquels il repose. Sa mère est assise à ses côtés, sur le matelas. Son père, plus en retrait, patiente sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit et les couve d'un regard déterminé.

« Tu n'as pas de frère Dean. »

« Mais… Sammy ? »

« Non, mon chéri. Dis-le. Dis-le à haute voix. Ça t'aidera à l'admettre. »

« Je…Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas de frère. »

Sa mère lui sourit avec tendresse et approuve silencieusement.

« Oui, dans un sens c'est vrai puisque… tu… tu…ne l'a pas vu grandir. À cause de l'incendie…tu … n'étais jamais là…. Mais maintenant tout vas s'arranger… tu es là maintenant… On va pouvoir être ensemble ! » Sourit Dean comme un fou.

Le tendre sourire s'estompe fatalement du visage de sa mère. Elle lance un regard découragé à son père qui hoche la tête d'un geste sec et s'exprime à son tour.

« C'est dans ton esprit mon garçon. C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours. »

« Tu es notre fils adoré, Dean. Notre seul et unique enfant. Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué, chéri. Tu vas enfin rentrer. Papa et maman vont te ramener à la maison et vont prendre bien soin de toi. »

Sur ces mots, elle tend la main et lui caresse la joue avec amour, s'attardant sur ses pommettes. Sa main est douce. Et chaude. C'est agréable. Agréable de se sentir aimé.

.

.

 _Il a froid. Il est seul. Il n'y a personne assis à côté de lui._

 _Castiel n'est pas là. Pas là pour lui parler, pour lui tenir la main, pour la porter à son visage, pour le sauver par la chaleur et la constance de son amour._

 _Castiel n'est pas là._

 _Il a dû aller parler avec les anges._

 _Pourquoi ne reste-il pas avec lui !?_

.

.

Sur son lit, Dean a ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et agrippe nerveusement ses avant-bras. Le psychiatre et ses parents sont debout, face à lui, et ils n'ont d'yeux que pour lui, n'écoutent que lui, ne se soucient que de lui. Benny est allongé contre ses pieds, la truffe entre ses pattes, les paupières à demi closes. En entendant sa voix, il s'assied, pose sa gueule sur ses genoux avant de lui lécher brièvement le visage en gémissant. Dean se penche et plonge ses mains dans les poils épais et bouclés.

« Dean ? »

Il se redresse, déglutit avec peine, puis s'adresse au psychiatre, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Que faut-il que je fasse, Docteur ? »

.

.

 _L'électrocardiogramme s'emballe._

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _Non. C'est mauvais. Ralentis._

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _Ralentis._

 _Bip… bip… bip…_

 _Ralentis…_

.

.

Dean regarde sa mère et malgré tous ses efforts, ne peut empêcher sa voix de trembler quand les mots fatidiques franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je vous en prie. Aidez-moi. Je veux… je veux rentrer à la maison, avec Benny, papa et toi. »

Elle lui sourit, son père aussi.

« Oui je sais, Dean. Mais il faut d'abord te rétablir. »

Dean se tourne vers le psychiatre, suppliant.

« Ça ne va pas être facile. Nous devons procéder étape par étape. Il faut d'abord libérer votre esprit de tout ce qui consolide vos hallucinations. Vous comprenez ? Il y a certaines choses dans votre monde auxquelles vous tenez beaucoup. C'est ce qui rend votre délire aussi attractif, mais c'est aussi ce qui vous empêche d'en sortir. Il faut donc vous en séparer. »

« M'en… séparer ? »

« Oui. Je parle de ce à quoi vous tenez le plus dans votre univers, de ce qui vous empêche de revenir dans le monde qui est le nôtre. »

« Castiel et Sammy… »

« Exactement. _Castiel_ et _Sam_. »

Déboussolé, Dean s'accroche plus fort encore à la fourrure de Benny qui lui donne un petit coup de tête et lui léchouille le menton. Le psychiatre est sûre d'elle, il le devine dans son intonation, dans sa posture et dans sa gestuelle : timbre confiant, dos droit, mains jointes, sourire encourageant.

« Mais… C'est mon petit frère… Et Cas… Il est… Castiel est mon ange. »

Il aurait aimé ne pas geindre cette phrase. Il aurait aimé que sa mère ne le regarde pas avec tant de pitié.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ton ange, mon chéri. Il n'est qu'une création de ton esprit qui t'empêche de guérir. »

« Vous devez absolument vous convaincre de cela Dean. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Laissez-le. Laissez _'Castiel'_ partir. C'est le seul moyen. »

Les yeux dans le vague, sa main caressant inconsciemment Benny, Dean acquiesce sans un mot.

.

.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »_

 _« Calmez-vous, Monsieur et Madame Winchester. »_

 _« Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? Je m'absente quoi, cinq heures ? Cinq minuscules petites heures, et quand je reviens, je retrouve mon bébé au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Ses constantes étaient parfaites quand je l'ai quitté. Vous m'entendez ? Parfaites ! Et vous me demandez de me calmer ? Allez-vous faire foutre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Que lui avez-vous donné, bon sang ?! »_

 _« Ne criez pas, je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un hôpital. Et parlez-moi autrement je vous prie. »_

 _« Je SAIS que nous sommes dans un putain d'hôpital ! » Hurle Mary en attrapant le col du médecin._

 _« Madame, si vous ne baissez pas d'un ton, que vous ne modérez pas vos propos et que vous ne vous calmez pas, et ce immédiatement, je serai contraint de vous faire sortir d'ici. J'annulerai l'autorisation qui vous permet de venir en dehors des heures de visite et je vous interdirai purement et simplement l'accès à la chambre de votre fils. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »_

 _« Je… Oui. Oui, bien sûr, très clair. Pardonnez-moi,-je… C'est juste que… il s'agit de mon fils »_

 _« Nous n'en savons rien. Son rythme cardiaque s'est emballé avant de brusquement ralentir. Il semble qu'il soit en train de lutter. »_

 _« Lutter ? Mais lutter contre quoi ? » Fit Sam en serrant sa mère contre lui et tournant son regard vers la chambre où Castiel caresse le visage de Dean._

 _« Contre la vie, Monsieur Winchester, contre la vie… »_

.

.

Le psychiatre, sa mère et son père sont tous les trois à sa hauteur, accroupis au bord du lit. Benny n'est plus contre lui mais il aperçoit une large tache rousse allongée à même le sol, qui inspire et expire paisiblement.

Sa propre respiration est chaotique et il tente de la calquer sur celle, paisible, de son seul véritable ami. Le docteur enserre son épaule d'une main compatissante – sécurisante.

« Tout va bien, Dean. Ne stressez pas, détendez-vous. »

« Calme-toi, mon chéri. Nous sommes là, calme toi. »

« Continuez de lutter, vous vous en sortez très bien. Prenez tout votre temps. Rien de presse. »

Dean acquiesce, une fois encore, et ferme les yeux.

.

.

 _« Ne… Ne fais pas ça. Pas encore, pas une deuxième fois. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Alors arrête. Arrête. Pour moi Dean. Pour moi… Réveille-toi, je t'en prie. »_

 _La main de Castiel. Chaude. Dans la sienne._

.

.

« Dean ? »

Il ouvre les yeux. Sa mère le dévisage d'un air inquiet. Ils sont seuls tous les deux. Le psychiatre n'est plus là. Ni son père.

Ni Benny.

Subitement affolé, il s'extirpe du lit aux sangles de cuir et se réfugie dans un coin de sa chambre, coincé entre deux murs beiges où il se tape la tête en rythme, et sans douceur.

Sa mère se précipite vers lui, mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Mais sans jamais le toucher.

« Tout va bien, chéri. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas réel. Tout cela n'est que dans ton esprit, tu te rappelles ? Essaye simplement de rester concentré. Je suis là, mon chéri. »

Ses jambes le lâchent. La bouche sèche, le corps couvert d'une sueur froide, il gémit alors que son cœur tambourine follement à ses oreilles. Il se laisse glisser lentement contre le mur, tremblant et haletant.

.

.

 _« Tu m'as fait une promesse Dean, tu te rappelles ? Tu as promis de ne jamais me laisser tomber. Dean, ne me laisse PAS tomber. Tu. As. Promis. »_

.

.

« Castiel… J'ai promis, j'ai promis ! »

Les yeux hagards et exorbités, il fixe un point devant lui sans le voir tandis que sa tête rebondit durement contre les murs qui l'enserrent et l'étouffent.

« Dean ! Dean, bats-toi mon chéri, tu es trop près d'y arriver pour renoncer. Tu peux surmonter ça. Tu peux le faire. Laisse-le. Laisse-le partir. Je sais que tu as peur, je sais que tu ne veux pas être seul, mais tu n'es pas seul. Tu es entouré des gens qui t'aiment. »

Il stoppe ses mouvements de tête frénétiques, prend une grande inspiration et enfin, expire bruyamment.

« Ton père et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Nous croyons en toi. Nous n'avons jamais cessé de croire en toi. »

Il ne réagit pas. Sa mère lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

« Ne t'égare pas ! »

À ses mots, il _voit_ à nouveau. Il cligne des paupières, ancre son regard dans celui de sa mère, la contemple longuement, inexpressif, puis, son visage s'éclaire.

« Tu as raison…. Oui… C'est évident. Je ne dois pas m'égarer. »

« C'est ça, mon chéri. C'est ça. Écoute ton cœur. »

Elle lui offre un beau sourire, le soulagement déridant les plis de son front, la joie faisant pétiller ses yeux. Il lui sourit aussi, reconnaissant.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je dois pas m'égarer. Je dois toujours rester près de lui… »

Le coin des lèvres de sa mère s'affaisse, le bonheur disparaît, laissant place nette à une expression horrifiée.

« Dean ? » Il penche sa tête en arrière et la laisse retomber contre le mur dans son dos. « Dean ! »

.

.

 _Lorsqu'il rouvre lentement les paupières, il craint un instant d'être ébloui par la lumière artificielle de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais il n'en est rien : la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité et seuls les rayons de la lune lui permettent de distinguer la forme endormie de Castiel, à moitié affalée sur l'inconfortable matelas._

 _Un bras replié sous lui, le visage caché dans son coude, sa respiration est régulière et profonde. Dans son sommeil, il a tendu sa main libre vers Dean. Elle repose innocemment sur le haut de sa cuisse, les doigts crispés autour d'une poignée de draps blancs et froissés._

 _Dean pose sa main sur la sienne et murmure :_

 _« Je t'ai entendu. »_

.

.

Le Docteur en psychiatrie Bobby Singer examine son patient. L'homme, grand, mince, châtain et aux boucles fatiguées, est ramassé sur lui-même, assis par terre, dans un coin de la chambre. Sa tête repose mollement contre le mur défraîchi, le regard fixe. Le psychiatre allume sa lampe de poche et dirige le faisceau lumineux vers les yeux vert. Le brun ne se débat pas, ne cligne pas des paupières et ne cherche pas non plus à se cacher de la lumière intrusive en rejetant la tête en arrière. Pire encore, il ne présente aucun réflexe photomoteur : ses pupilles ne répondent plus.

Le docteur éteint sa lampe, ferme les yeux un instant et prend une faible inspiration avant de se relever pour s'adresser aux parents de son patient qui s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, morts d'angoisse, dans un silence absolu.

« Je suis désolée... Il n'a plus aucune réaction. Nous l'avons perdu. »

Madame winchester éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son mari, et en réponse, le vieux setter irlandais pointe son museau vers le ciel et pleure son maître en une longue et déchirante plainte qui résonne lugubrement dans la pièce nue aux murs beiges.

.

.

N'oublier pas que les commentaires sont la nourriture de l'imagination


End file.
